Christopher Summers (Earth-Two)
Christopher Summers was a Major in the U.S. Air Force and the brother of Moira Xavier as well as the uncle of X-Men members Scott and Alex and David Xavier. Early Life Christopher Summers was born in Spokane, Washington on January 26, 1965. Born into a military family, Christopher was forced to move around a lot as a child including Anchorage, Alaska and British Columbia, Canada before eventually settling in Buffalo, New York. In High School, Christopher was the star of his basketball team and dated Moira Kinross and Katherine. However, in his senior year, he was kicked off the basketball team and enlisted in the Air Force, leaving Katherine behind, but promising to come back for her. Before he left, Christopher unknowingly got Katherine pregnant. Christopher excelled in the Air Force, graduating at the top of his class and after a few months of basic training he was deployed to an London, England USAF base. Several weeks later, while off duty, Christopher went to a party where he ran into his ex-girlfriend, Moira Kinross, who was now a student at Oxford University. The two had too much to drink, and ended up having sex, which resulted in getting Moira pregnant too. Upon finding out, Christopher decided he would make it right and told Moira they would raise the child together. He also got into a scuffle with, Charles Xavier, (Moira's boyfriend at the time) over the whole situation. Plane Crash In 1998, while Christopher flew the family back from a vacation in his vintage private plane, a de Havilland Mosquito, the plane was set ablaze by a supposed gas leak. Christopher's wife, Katherine, pushed their sons, Scott and Alex (later Cyclops and Havok of the X-Men), out with one of the only two parachutes available. The three managed to survive the plane crash, however Christopher was separated from Katherine and Lucas during the crash and was captured by Sinister. Thinking he was dead, Katherine, Lucas and the rest of the Summers family with the exception of Scott and Alex (who were now in the care of their birth mother and her fiancé.) held a funeral service for him after healing from their injuries. Season 1 Christopher is shown briefly in a flashback, while Scott is having a nightmare about the plane crash. Season 3 Season 4 Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Expert Pilot: Christopher Summers is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft. Military Training: Christopher Summers was trained in military operation, warfare, and airplane maintenance. Personality and traits Christopher Summers is a bit of a narcissist with a sarcastic sense of humor. However, he is also a very stern, proud and brave individual, with a very strong belief in family, in particular the Summers name. Though he can be a loving father, he more often than not showed his sons tough love while growing up. Relationships *''Relationships'': Christopher Summers/Relationships *''Family'': Christopher Summers/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Katherine Summers *Moira Xavier Friends ---- Category:Males (Earth-Two) Category:Summers family (Earth-Two) Category:Americans (Earth-Two) Category:Humans (Earth-Two)